


Jangan Lari! Banci Tukang Mangkal!

by jasminelyoko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Indonesia, Original Character(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminelyoko/pseuds/jasminelyoko
Summary: Perumahan Jomblo, sebuah komplek yang merupakan tempat tinggal para mahasiswa kampus Sumedang, yaitu kostan dicampur dengan perumahan. Mereka yang menetap disitu hidup dengan tentram, namun hidup mereka terganggu pada saat..... Seorang banci yang menggoda cewek dan cowok yang kebetulan pulang malam.





	Jangan Lari! Banci Tukang Mangkal!

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fanfic yang dicampur bahasa Sunda ama Indo karena saya urang Sunda. 
> 
> AU!ModernIndonesia

Perumahan Jomblo, sebuah komplek yang merupakan tempat tinggal para mahasiswa kampus Sumedang, yaitu kostan dicampur dengan perumahan. Mereka yang menetap disitu hidup dengan tentram, namun hidup mereka terganggu pada saat.....

Seorang banci yang menggoda anak-anak kuliahan yang kebetulan pulang malam karena sehabis kuliah malam sampe muka mereka dihiasi oleh cap-cap merah hasil cipokan sang banci. Sejak saat itulah, setiap rumah memperingatkan penghuninya untuk jangan pulang malam kecuali darurat.

Tetapi, sepertinya sang banci nggak puas kalau cuma godain satu dua orang. Banci itu selalu mangkal tiap malam dan godain setiap cowok maupun cewek yang lewat. Mulai dari orang dewasa, sampe anak SD. Anak SD?! Pasti banyak yang nggak percaya kalo anak SD bisa jadi korban keganasan banci. 

“KAGAMIN!!” teriak Momoi seraya terengah-engah kepada Kagami yang berada di kamarnya, karena hari ini dia nggak ada jadwal kuliah malam

“Momoi, kok _maneh_ pucet, _naha_?” tanya Kagami heran

“ _Eta_! Tadi ‘kan _abdi_ pulang dari kampus. Lewat gerbang kayak biasanya, terus....” Momoi bercerita dengan keringat dingin

“Terus _naon_?” tanya Kagami

“Terus, _abdi_ lewat gerbang perumahan dan banci yang suka mangkal _di ditu_ manggil _abdi_ kayak gini, ‘Hai, _neng geulissss_!’, jadinya _abdi_ lari pontang-panting soalnya kostan kita nggak jauh dari gerbang kalo nggak mungkin _abdi_ nggak perawan lagi! ” sambung Momoi

“Waduh” Kagami benar-benar prihatin seraya geleng-geleng kepala, ternyata kelakuan sang banci parah banget, Kagami pernah dengar dari Kise, dosennya, kedua kakaknya pernah menjadi korban serupa dengan Momoi

Di sisi lain, sang banci tidak hanya menggoda anak kuliahan. Tapi juga doyan sama anak SMP-SMA, contohnya aja Emi Nijimura dan Yuuma Nijimura, dua saudara kandung sang rektor kampus yang sudah SMA kelas 2 pernah digodain banci sampai tiga kali. Kedua anak itu memang benar-benar apes karena tiga kali mereka lewat gerbang malam-malam, tiga kali pula jadi korban banci.

Sekarang ini Emi dan Yuuma duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dan Nijimura membuka pembicaraan, “Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa dengan _maneh_ sampai ketakutan gitu?” tanya Nijimura kepada dua adiknya

“Tadi ‘kan, _abdi jeung_ Emi baru aja pulang dari sekolah buat mendekor panggung festival” Yuuma mulai bercerita, “Lalu, kita _urang_ lewat gerbang seperti biasa....”

 

**FLASHBACK ON**

_“Teteh, semoga aja sang banci nggak nongol lagi” ucap Yuuma ketika mereka ingin masuk ke gerbang perumahan_

_“Semoga aja begitu” tukas Emi sambil menggenggam erat jaketnya, mereka tidak mau apes lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Namun, tampaknya dewi fortuna tidak memihak mereka, sialnya, mereka berpapasan lagi dengan banci yang menggoda mereka sebelumnya_

_“Haaaai, barudak geulis, kita ketemu lagi nih~” banci tersebut menyapa Emi dan Yuuma dengan kedip-kedip centil_

_“WADUH, KITA URANG SIAL LAGI!” kakak-adik itu langsung tancep gas start dan berlari secepat mungkin, “Heeeiii, jangan lari dong! Aku ‘kan cuma pangen main bereng kalian!” teriak sang banci tersebut seraya mengejar mereka_

_“Yuuma, kumaha nih?!” tanya Emi panik seraya menaikkan kecepatan larinya, begitu juga dengan Yuuma, “Cicing sia tuh banci! Yang penting lari!” umpat Yuuma_

_Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara anak SMA dengan banci penggoda dua gender segala umur. Tetapi mereka langsung belok ke kanan karena rumah mereka memang di sana._

**Present**

"Intinya, kita _urang_ dikejar-kejar sampe mau nyampe rumah. Untung aja rumah kita nggak terlalu jauh dari perempatan. Kalo iya, bisa-bisa _abdi_ pulang dalam kondisi penuh cap lipstik" Yuuma menutup ceritanya dengan perasaan pundung

"Kan sudah kuperingatkan jangan pulang malam" tukas Nijimura

" _Urang_ harus mendekor panggung buat festival" balas Emi

"Kenapa nggak bilang padaku? SMS kek, telepon kek"

"Kita _urang_ gak punya pulsa!" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan kayak iklan T*lkomsel ‘aku nggak punya pulsa’. "Berarti memang nasib kalian yang apes" timpal Nijimura, " _Manehna_ memang benar-benar menjual sampai ke kalangan banci"

"WAT DE HEY?!" Emi syok bukan main. "Korban sang banci nggak pandang bulu, Aa! Anak SD yang imut-imut aja disepikin!" sela Emi. Untuk pertama kalinya, Nijimura kaget sampe matanya nyaris keluar

 

**Time Skip**

Akibat cerita-cerita di atas. Kensuke Fukui, ketua RT di perumahan Jomblo, akhirnya mengumpulkan para warga untuk rapat dadakan.

"Ehem, karena saya banyak mendengar cerita bahwa ada seorang banci yang suka mangkal di gerbang perumahan kita dan suka menggoda anak-anak yang lewat," kata Fukui. "Jadi, kita akan menangkap mereka!"

"Tunggu dulu, Pak" sahut Hanamiya. "Kapan mau nangkepnya? Korban sang banci kebanyakan anak sekolah sama kuliahan"

"Gimana kalo nangkepnya pas liburan saja?" usul Nebuya. "Setelah festival akhir tahun, anak-anak sekolah otomatis diliburkan. Jadi, kita bisa menangkap para banci dengan bantuan adek-adek di sini"

"Bener juga ya," Kise membuka suara. "Kita bisa pake Takao buat ngejutin gerombolan makhluk gender gak jelas itu. Dia aja suka bikin _abdi_ dan Mibuchi kaget gara-gara petasannya, apalagi rombongan banci"

"Tumben _maneh_ pinter, Ryota," sahut Haizaki. " _Maneh_ menghina, ya?" Kise tersenyum kesal

"Udah, udah, nggak usah ribut ah," Mibuchi melerai mereka

"Oke, sudah diputuskan bahwa kita akan menangkap banci saat liburan sekolah!" Fukui menutup rapat ini

 

**Time Skip**

Akhirnya liburan sekolah pun tiba. Semua orang berkumpul di rumah keluarga Fukui untuk membicarakan rencana penangkapan banci yang telah meresahkan warga perumahan Jomblo.

"Jadi, anak-anak SD dan SMP kelas satu bakal ngejutin para banci pake petasan," jelas Fukui. "Begitu banci itu terkejut, mereka langsung mengejar para banci. Setelah mereka sampai di ujung jalan, Hayama, Nebuya, Kise, Haizaki dan MIbuchi akan membuat mereka terkejut dengan kostum hantu. Lalu, semua orang dewasa langsung bergerak untuk menangkap bancinya. Mengerti?" semua orang langsung menggangguk

Untuk pertama kalinya, penangkapan banci melibatkan hampir satu kompleks!

Sesudah maghrib, semua orang berkumpul di dekat gerbang tempat para banci biasa mangkal. Ketujuh sahabat ini, Kagami, Momoi, Mayuzumi, Aomine, Nash, Takao dan Izuki bersembunyi di pohon beringin dekat gerbang sambil memegang petasan korek. Kagami dan Aomine malah megang petasan pistol yang kalo ditembak bisa menghasilkan ledakan yang setara dengan bom molotov.

Di lain tempat, Hayama dan kawan-kawan telah bersiap-siap di balik semak-semak dengan mengenakan kostum hantu mereka. Araki-sensei, sang dosen jurusan hukum malah sengaja menutupi wajahnya dan ia terlihat seperti kuntilanak.

Iya, mbak kuntilanak rasa _maknyuss_.

Seperti yang sudah diprediksi sebelumnya, gerombolan banci itu akhirnya berkumpul di dekat gerbang sambil bergosip kayak ibu-ibu arisan. Nggak tau ngomongin apaan, yang jelas rombongan banci itu heboh banget sampai cekikikan.

Di balik pohon beringin, Takao mulai membakar petasan koreknya dan langsung melemparnya ke dekat kaki salah satu banci.

 

DUAR!

"Adaaaaaawwwww! Hampir metong akyu, cyiiiiin!" pekik salah satu banci

Takao dan kawan-kawan terkikik geli dari balik pohon sambil bertos ria. Kagami dan Aomine mulai melancarkan serangan susulan dengan membunyikan petasan pistol yang mereka bawa.

DUAR! DUAR! PETCHIU! PETCHIU!

"Siapa seh, yang bikin bunyi-bunyi berisik begini?!" seru banci lainnya kesal. "Jantungan eike, tauk!"

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR! Hujan petasan pun menimpa banci-banci sial tersebut.

"Adaw! Adaw! Adaw!"

"HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pasukan bocah SD dan SMP yang dipimpin oleh Kasuga tiba-tiba mengejar gerombolan banci tersebut sambil membawa aneka macam petasan.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Ada yang ngejar kita, cyinnnnn~!" banci-banci tersebut langsung berlari ketakutan

“WOOOOOOIIIII!!! _MARARANEH_ JANGAN LARI, BANCI TUKANG MANGKAL!” teriak Emi dan Yuuma, “TANGGUNG JAWAB SAMA PERBUATAN _MANEH_ MINGGU LALU!!!!”

Bocah-bocah itu semakin mengganas dan serangan petasan mereka semakin brutal. Ini terbukti dari frekuensi lemparan petasan yang semakin sering dan kebisingan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Banci-banci itu berlari menuju perempatan dan......

"BAAAAA!" Hayama dkk serta para dosen (termasuk Kise, Araki, Mibuchi dan Haizaki) mengejutkan para banci dengan kostum dan make up ala mbak kuntilanak dan mas pocong. "Huwweeeee! Ada _jurig_!" jerit para banci bersamaan, lalu berlari ke arah kanan

Sesaat kemudian...

“HEYAAAAAAATTTT!" sekarang giliran rombongan anak SMA dan mahasiswa yang dipimpin oleh Hanamiya dan Hara, dua mahasiswa jurusan bahasa Inggris, yang mengejar mereka dari belakang sambil membawa bakiak, sendal, dan parang

Banci-banci itu semakin ketakutan dan langsung berlari kencang tanpa arah. Tetapi, rombongan pengejar itu malah semakin gencar mengejar mereka. Prinsip mereka: 'Jangan pulang sebelum dapat buruan'.

Malam itu, perumahan Jomblo benar-benar ramai oleh suara orang yang kejar-kejaran ala anjing dan kucing. Nijimura dan Hyuuga yang tidak ikut aksi penangkapan tersebut langsung keluar rumah dan alangkah kagetnya mereka ketika mendapati segerombolan banci sedang berlari ketakutan dengan rombongan anak-anak yang asyik melemparkan mercon ke arah banci-banci apes itu.

"Mereka kenapa tuh?" tanya Nijimura

"Nangkep banci yang sering menggoda anak-anak tiap malam" jawab Hyuuga

"Kok pada kayak aksi demo nangkepnya?"

SREEEET! BUAGH! BYUUUUR!

Baru saja Nijimura selesai bertanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang terperosok ke dalam siring. Kedua pria tersebut langsung keluar dari pagar rumah mereka. Ternyata eh ternyata, para banci itu terperosok ke dalam siring di depan rumah keluarga Koganei!

"Uuuuh... siyal banget akyu hari ini..." ringis salah satu banci

"Akhirnya mereka ketangkep juga" kata Yuuma

"Enaknya _urang_ apain nih banci?" tanya Nebuya sambil menyeringai

"Kita keroyok aja" jawab Mai Izuki yang sekelas dengan Emi. Semua orang langsung bersorak ala suporter sepak bola tanda setuju

"Jangan, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah" Hyuuga menenangkan orang-orang yang rusuh di dekat siring rumahnya. "Lebih baik bawa mereka ke tempat _kang_ Fukui biar bisa ditangani lebih lanjut"

Akhirnya, mereka mengeluarkan para banci dari siring dan menggiring mereka menuju rumah keluarga Fukui.

 

**Time Skip**

 

"Jadi, ini bancinya?" tanya Fukui setelah manusia-manusia yang tak jelas gendernya tersebut tiba di rumahnya. " _Heueuh_! Dia yang kemaren nyolek-nyolek _abdi_ sama Imayoshi kemaren!" jawab Haizaki kesal. Imayoshi yang mendengarnya langsung jantungan

"Eeeeh, bukan saya yang mencolek dia, Pak!" protes salah satu banci yang bernama Jujuk. BUAGH! Nanas segar pun mendarat di kepala Jujuk

"Banci tukang mangkal mendingan diem, deh" ucap Miyaji kesal

"Jadi, banci ini mau dibawa kemana, Pak?" tanya Kise

"Ke kantor Satpol PP" jawab Fukui. "Sebentar lagi mereka datang, kok"

Tak lama kemudian, petugas Satpol PP pun membawa para banci tersebut ke dalam mobil. Anak-anak mengiring mobil yang membawa para banci tersebut pada gembira.

"Lompat parit bergaya genit, kaki kejepit masuk rumah sakit, hahayyy!" lalu, terdengar gemuruh tawa dari anak-anak yang mengekori mobil Satpol PP

“Kalau begitu, ayo kita menari!” seru Kagami lalu diikuti oleh sorak-sorak tanda setuju

 

Malam ini, para anak-anak SD, SMP, SMA, mahasiswa dan para dosen menari-nari sambil menyanyikan lagu ‘Jangan Ganggu’ oleh Project Pop untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka.

**(Izuki)**

_Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan_

_Terdengar suara mirip ambulans_

_Ternyata petugas sedang melakukan pemeriksaan_

_Coba semuanya kesini_

_Jangan bikin orang panik_

 

Bukan saya, paaak! **(Emi)**

 

**(Nash)**

_Ada yang ... dengan lirih_

_Ada yang lari karna ngeri_

_Lompat parit_

**(Mayuzumi, Momoi, Kise, Haizaki, Mibuchi, Yuuma, Mai, Aomine)**

_Bergaya genit, kaki kejepit_

_Masuk rumah sakit, hahayy.. !!_

 

Aduh sial lagi.... **(Mai)**

(U..) Benci aku **(Kasuga)**

(U..) Sebel aku **(Hayama)**

(U..) Keki aku **(Hanamiya)**

(U..) Benci !! **(Takao)**

 

( **Together)**

_Jangan ganggu banci (aha!)_

_Jangan ganggu banci (oya!)_

_Jangan ganggu banci (bener!)_

_Jangan (u..u) ganggu (u..)_

“YEEEYY!!!” semuanya pada bersorak-sorak ria

Masalah banci hari ini selesai, sekarang anak-anak tak perlu khawatir lagi kalau seandainya mereka terpaksa pulang malam. Tetapi, mereka tetap harus menghubungi orang rumah supaya alasan pulang malamnya jelas, hehehe.


End file.
